Vis Ma vie de Gothamite
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Recueil de Bat-drabbles : beaucoup de Bat-Famille, de Bruce et Dick, quelques drabbles à pairings divers, méchants et points de vue de Gothamites, des vignettes sur les personnages et leurs relations, et une certaine présence en force de Damian. (Conclusion : heureusement qu'Alfred est là.)
1. Élégie

_Il était temps d'archiver tous les drabbles et ficlets divers et variés que j'ai écris sur le batverse au fil des ans. _

_Au programme : beaucoup de Bat-Famille, quelques méchants et points de vue de Gothamites, des vignettes sur les personnages et leurs relations. (Beaucoup de Bruce et Dick, quelques drabbles à pairing divers et une certaine présence en force de Damian. Conclusion : heureusement qu'Alfred est là.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Élégie<br>**

Tim observe, parce que c'est ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, et il se demande si Dick avant lui, puis Jason, ont jamais réalisé ce que lui voit.

C'est dans la manière farouche dont Bruce la protège, la violence et l'intensité effrayantes qui se dégagent de lui quand elle est en danger. C'est dans la manière dont il lui dédie ses nuits, dont son regard la couve et l'enveloppe, dans la manière dont parfois il laisse errer sa main gantée sur une rambarde, contre les briques d'un mur. Comme une caresse secrète, échangée à l'abri des regards. Comme le mouvement instinctif d'un homme envers son amante.

Elle est sombre et salie, cruelle, défigurée parfois.

Et pourtant Bruce aime sa ville plus que tout au monde.


	2. Activité de saison

**Activité de saison**

Poison Ivy poussa un cri torturé lorsque le corps de Batman vint s'écraser contre un sapin avec un craquement de mauvais augure (pour le sapin) et une avalanche de neige.  
>"Mes arbres! Meurtriers, vils meurtriers !<br>- Hé, faut savoir. Si tu voulais pas qu'il le casse, y'avait qu'a pas le lancer dessus !" fit remarquer Robin avec bon sens tout en échappant aux griffes végétales des lianes mutantes responsables du vol plané et de l'atterrissage douloureux de son mentor. "Et puis de toute manière pourquoi tu te plains ? Couper les sapins en famille c'est de saison ! Pas vrai Batman ?"

/

Trois batarangs explosifs et un coup de bat-lance-flamme plus tard les lianes se consumaient et Ivy, ligotée et inconsciente, attendait l'arrivée de la police.  
>« Allons-y», gronda Batman en époussetant la neige qui blanchissait sa cape et lui donnait des airs étranges de chauve-souris albinos.<br>« Hé, Batman ? » Robin était debout à côté de l'arbre abattu.  
>« C'est hors de question.<br>- Aller ! Le tronc est déjà à moitié cassé en deux ! Ça serait du gâchis !  
>- Non.<br>- Je suis sure qu'Al l'adorerait !  
>- Non.<br>- S'il te plaiiiit ! C'est noël !  
>- Bon, d'accord. Mais il est hors de question qu'on le mette dans la batmobile. »<p> 


	3. Para Bellum

**Para Bellum**

Il a fallu du temps à Dick pour réaliser ce que des vétérans comme Alfred et Clark savent depuis toujours, mais il n'y a pourtant aucun doute, c'est une guerre.

Une guerre qui semble trop souvent désespérée mais qu'il n'a en vérité d'autre option que de mener, tout autre choix est impossible. Une guerre dont lui-même, Tim, Alfred et tant d'autres sont les soldats parfois inconscients.

C'est une guerre.

Une guerre contre l'ombre et l'appel de la nuit, une guerre contre la Mission et les murmures de la chauve-souris.

C'est une guerre contre Batman, et Bruce en est l'enjeu.


	4. Momentum

**Momentum**

Aucun d'entre eux ne bouge tout à fait comme Dick et parfois Bruce se dit que s'il s'abandonnait à cette faiblesse particulière, il pourrait simplement passer sa vie à le regarder se mouvoir.

Dick bouge comme il respire, facilement, sans y penser. Comme si les six étages de vide sous lui n'étaient rien, que la gravité n'était pas là pour interrompre son vol, l'attirer vers le sol. Il bouge comme une danse, comme un cri frénétique ou comme une lutte. Comme une caresse.  
>Il bouge comme si les limitations humaines ne s'appliquaient pas tout a fait à lui, comme si c'était facile, naturel, alors que Bruce sait les heures d'entraînement, le tremblement des muscles épuisés, la maîtrise et le contrôle de soi-même qui se doivent d'être absolus, toujours.<p>

Il bouge comme s'il était amoureux du mouvement en lui même et peut-être est-ce le cas, peut-être est-ce vraiment aussi simple que ça.  
>Les gestes de Bruce ont toujours une finalité, ils ne sont que le chemin vers un but, un concentré de puissance, d'efficacité… Pour Dick le mouvement est le but. Il n'a pas besoin d'autre raison que sa propre existence pour s'élancer et défier la gravité, pour bondir et trouver un appui, pour le simple plaisir de se mouvoir.<p>

En cela ils sont profondément différents et c'est la raison pour laquelle Bruce pourrait passer sa vie à le regarder bouger, mais c'est aussi celle pour laquelle il ne peut pas.  
>Parce que Dick n'est jamais aussi <em>autre<em>, aussi cruellement beau que lorsqu'il est en mouvement. 


	5. Petit rouge-gorge deviendra grand

** Petit rouge-gorge deviendra grand (mais c'est pas encore pour demain)**

« Non.  
>- Comment ça, non ?<br>- Non comme dans "non, tu n'auras pas de Batmoto." »  
>L'expression de frustration intense qui envahie le visage de Damian serait amusante si le sale gosse n'avait mis la main sur un katana dont il est tout à fait capable de se servir.<br>« Les autres Robins avaient des motos et maintenant je suis Robin. »  
>Dick se retient de faire remarquer qu'aucun des Robins précédent n'a volé la Batmobile pour aller draguer les filles.<br>« Nouveau Robin, nouvelles règles. On en reparlera quand tu auras prouvé que tu sais suivre les ordres. » Il ébouriffe les cheveux de Damian – le gosse semble prêt à lui arracher les doigts avec les dents - et joue ostensiblement avec le trousseau de clé que le gamin vient de lui subtiliser. « Ou que tu pourras me voler mes clés sans te faire prendre. »


	6. Le Lapin

**Le Lapin**

Sans lui ce n'est pas drôle, pas drôle du tout.  
>Les oisillons ont beau faire de leur mieux ils ne sont pas à la hauteur, ho no-on, pas du tout. Et puis ils ont peur de lui. Il faut dire qu'il a fait de la bouillie de rouge-gorge, hum ? Et ils ont beau essayer de le cacher ses petits oiseaux, il sait bien qu'ils n'oublient pas.<br>Robin n'a que le temps de plonger à l'abri avant l'explosion d'un dentier mécanique tandis que le bleu-gorge libère les otages.  
>Il l'insulte en ne se montrant pas…<br>« Batou, puisque c'est comme ça je fais sauter la mairie ! »  
>Ça lui apprendra à ne pas répondre aux invitations du Joker.<p>

/

Le sang des sbires fait de jolies fleurs sur le pavé tandis que le Joker gambade vers le cadeau-détonnateur. Nightwing est avec les otages, trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir et il sait d'expérience que Robin n'a pas l'autorisation de l'affronter seul à seul – Batou est devenu prudent avec ses oisillons, pauvre chou. Le Joker arrête un batarang avec le corps du dernier sbire encore sur pied – ho, on dirait que la vie des gens dans la mairie est plus importante pour le rouge-gorge que la sienne - quand soudain une forme noire s'abat entre lui et le détonateur.  
>« Batou ! Toi ici ? Je jure, ce n'est pas c'que tu penses ! Ils ne sont rien pour moi, personne ne peut te remplacer. »<p>

/

« Je suis humain Batou, quand j'ai vu que tu venais pas je me suis dit que peut-être… peut-être tu m'avais abandonné…»  
>Le Joker essuie quelques larmes de crocodile et danse hors de porté tout en dégainant un fusil à eau au réservoir rempli d'acide. « J'ai simplement voulu me venger… Mais tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi n'est-ce pas ? Je ne laisserais jamais personne d'autre que toi me ramener à Arkham, tu le sais ça ? Dis-moi que tu le sais ! Et maintenant que tu es revenu je jure que tout c'que je f'rais, ce s'ra seulement pour toi. » Il agite un mini-détonateur sorti de nul part. « Comme faire sauter la mairie. »<p> 


	7. Des problèmes potentiels de l'ornitholog

** Des problèmes potentiels de l'ornithologie**

Ils sont humains, simplement humains, il le sait ! Mais ça n'en rend pas moins les Bats dix fois plus terrifiant que n'importe quel méchant.  
>C'est cette manière qu'a Batman de rôder dans les ombres même quand il n'y a pas d'ombres et de surgir brusquement derrière vous, c'est la Voix... Même Nightwing qui est sinon plutôt cool peut être vraiment flippant quand il s'y met. Et c'est sans parler d'Oracle ou pire, de Batgirl, qui est totalement capable de tuer un type juste avec son petit doigt.<br>Conner est dans la merde. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de vouloir sortir avec Robin ?

/

Devenir plus que coéquipiers plairait bien à Conner.  
>Sous ses dehors de parfait petit rouge-gorge aussi génial que létal avec un balai dans le cul, Tim a un sens de l'humour pince-sans rire et occasionnellement vicieux, un – rare – sourire à chavirer les cœurs. Même sa tendance à la paranoïa (certes généralement justifiée), la cape de secrets et de retenue qu'il drape autour de lui et le fait que Batman soit son mentor ne parviennent pas à le détourner de l'idée.<br>Cela dit la perspective de la torture à la Kryptonite et/ou de la réaction de Tim y parviennent avec une efficacité remarquable.

/

« Quand je pense que je t'ai éduqué...  
>- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment éduqué Dick.<br>- Oui mais quand même, j'ai une responsabilité morale. C'est sûrement de ma faute si mon petit Robin se met à fantasmer sur un Supes !"  
>Tim lui jette un regard indéchiffrable qui signifie qu'il n'est pas totalement certain que Dick plaisante et ce dernier tente de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en guise de diversion.<br>« Tu sais Tim, il va falloir que Conner et moi ayons une petite discussion en privé.  
>- Quoi ? Dick, je t'interdis d'essayer de terroriser mon potentiel futur petit copain ! »<p> 


	8. Bruits de rue

**Bruits de rue**

"Avec des modèles pareils, faut pas t'étonner qu'ils grandissent dingues... Non je veux dire, regarde, ils les prennent presque au berceau, ils leur font suivre un entraînement digne de la légion étrangère, ils leurs filent une paire de collants et hop ! dans la rue à combattre le crime. C'est pas une enfance, j'te l'dit.  
>Et puis Batman, il les trouve où ses mioches, hein ? Y'en a un qui disparaît, hop, il en sort un aut' de sa manche. Je comprend pas que le commissaire Gordon laisse faire ça, qu'il accepte de bosser avec ce fêlé."<p>

/

Rester ou fuir ?  
>Bill hésite un instant, paniqué, mais le choix lui est enlevé quand la mince silhouette de la Batgirl noire (les gars ont beau dire, il est certains qu'il y en a deux, et celle-là et encore plus putain de flippante que l'autre) atterrit dans l'entrée de la ruelle avant de se lancer dans la mêlée.<br>Oh Merde, Oh merde...  
>Il était juste allé acheter des chips, et voilà qu'il se retrouve en pleine échauffourée entre les mecs du Pingouin et les Bats... et maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'autre choix que de se planquer derrière une benne à ordure, à prier pour ne pas être vu, et à écouter les gars se faire dérouiller.<p>

/

"Et là je te jure, j'ai vu Batman - il existe, il était a deux mètre de moi, je l'ai vu comme je te vois toi. Et tu sais, j'y croyais pas non plus, je pensais vraiment que c'était une légende urbaine, une hallu collective, ou un truc qu'auraient cru voir des gars qui ont trop forcé sur la bouteille...  
>Et donc je suis dans la ruelle tu vois, j'en mène pas large parce qu'il y a une bande de cracktons, et ils sont en train de devenir agressifs - évite les raccourcis par là, mec, vaut mieux perdre un quart d'heure et faire le tour du block - et soudain, BHAM ! Il tombe du ciel. Devant moi. Et tu crois ce que tu veux, mais je te jure mec, il était pas humain."<p> 


	9. Vis ma vie de sbire

_Nolanverse. Thomas Schiff, Le Joker, des sbires._  
><em>Une potentielle scène coupée pour <em>The Dark Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Vis ma vie de sbire<strong>

Ils se tiennent face à lui, visages mal rasés, expressions frémissantes, s'observant mutuellement avec une défiance tout à fait fondée étant donné le ramassis de gibiers de potence assemblé. Ils sont impatients.  
>Thomas frotte nerveusement ses mains contre son pantalon. Elles ont recommencé à trembler, au fur et à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. S'il était encore à Arkham ce serait le moment de prendre les médicaments… Mais grâce au boss il n'est plus à Arkham, et ses mains frémissent de manière incontrôlée depuis que le Joker est entré dans la salle, les fixe de son regard dansant. C'est un mélange d'excitation et de peur. Il est imprévisible, dangereux, mais s'ils le suivent Gotham est à eux, ils pourront mettre la ville à feu et à sang. Et qu'importe que les lâches murmurent entre eux que le Joker est taré, c'est vrai ou c'est faux, ça ne change rien… Après tout les psys disaient bien que Thomas est taré. Le boss est peut-être fou, mais il a du pouvoir. Ils le craignent.<br>Même Batman le craint.  
>Thomas se nourrit de plus de peur qu'il n'en a jamais suscité par lui-même. C'est grisant.<p>

Le front des sbires s'ouvre puis se referme sur le passage du Joker, comme une Mer Rouge d'un genre instable et crasseux.  
>"Alors boss, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On braque une banque ? On prend une école en otage ?<br>- Tututut," murmure le Joker. "Patience les enfants, chaque chose en son temps. On va commencer par un petit exercice pratique." Il leur adresse un sourire frémissant et claque dans ses mains. "Toi, le gros, là, va me prendre le carton qui est à l'arrière de la camionnette."  
>Avec une expression extatique, le Gros essuie d'un revers de main la sueur qui marbre son front et ramène un carton visiblement lourd qu'il dépose sur la table boiteuse installée au centre de la pièce. Thomas s'écarte de lui d'un demi-pas quand il vient rejoindre de nouveau le cercle des hommes fascinés et reporte son attention sur le carton mystérieux. Le Joker dégaine son épluche-légume avec un sourire ravi, fend le scotch brun qui ferme les deux rabats de la boite d'un mouvement précis.<br>Il y a dans ses gestes une tension, une excitation qui ne sont pas inhabituelles, mais n'en restent pas moins étrangement contagieuses. Presque malgré eux les hommes de main referment le cercle autour de la table, tendent la tête avec curiosité pour apercevoir quel nouveau tour le boss a préparé.  
>"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une bombe ?"<br>Thomas se dévisse la tête pour sonder les profondeurs obscures du carton quand, avec une explosion de violence soudaine, le Joker balaye ce dernier d'un revers de main. Le Gros fait un bon terrifié en arrière puis se fige en haletant quand le carton se renverse et dégorge son contenu de petits paquets soigneusement emballés à terre.  
>"Au boulot mes agneaux" rugit le Joker en calant ses mains sur ses hanches. "Je suis à court de cartes de visite ! Faites agir vos doigts de fée et dépouillez moi tout ça ! "<br>Thomas s'agenouille et ramasse un paquet de cartes neuf, encore emballé de son film plastique, qui a glissé jusqu'à ses pieds.  
>"Aller aller, il y a trois cents paquets ! Dans une heure je veux avoir récupéré tous les Jokers !"<br>Le boss s'éloigne d'un pas dansant et se retourne vers eux au moment de franchir la porte.  
>"Ho, et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir, je buterais celui d'entre vous qui aura déballé le moins de paquets ! Amusez vous bien mes amours !"<p> 


	10. On choisit pas sa famille

**On choisit pas sa famille**

L'après-midi va être long, songe Tim. Dick est en mission avec la JLA, et lui est chargé de baby-sitter la graine de démon. Qui pour l'instant est armée d'un katana et le fixe d'une manière peu engageante.  
>Dick pense qu'on peut tirer quelque chose de Damian, qu'il a le potentiel d'être autre chose qu'un gamin vicieux bourré de pulsions homicides et des moyens de mettre ces dernières en action.<br>Dick pense que Tim doit faire le premier pas, mais avec Damian, c'est risquer de se faire arracher une jambe métaphorique (ou non).  
>Ayez des p'tits frères, qu'ils disaient…<br>« Hé Damian, il paraît que tu as bossé le triple salto. Tu me montres ? »

/

« Non ? Pourquoi non ? »  
>Tim bouillonne d'irritation. Il fait un effort, et tout ce que la punaise trouve à faire c'est l'envoyer chier ! Avec tout le calme dont il est capable il fait appel à la patience dont son aînesse le dote paraît-il par défaut.<br>« Tu t'en fous de mon triple salto Drake, ne nie pas. Tu as un motif ultérieur et mon refus est donc parfaitement légitime et logique. »  
>Tim soupire. Damian ne reconnaîtrait pas un geste de conciliation même si on le frappait répétitivement avec (ce qui serait certes contre-productif). On peut faire confiance au sale gosse pour ne pas lui simplifier la vie.<p>

/

Pour la douzième fois en quelques heures (ou ce qui semble l'être), Dick est obligé de séparer Tim et Damian qui en sont venu aux mains. Il pousse un grand soupire et se masse les tempes pour combattre la migraine qui monte.  
>« GRAYSON ! C'est lui qui a commencé !<br>- Quoi ? Espèce de petite peste, c'est toi qui…  
>- Ça suffit. Je ne veux pas savoir. Faites vous un câlin et qu'on en parle plus.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- JAMAIS !<br>- Plutôt mourir. »  
>Dick roule des yeux. C'est fou comme la présence de Damian fait ressortir l'adolescent immature jusque-là inexistant en Tim.<p>

/

Les règles de l'Art de se mettre quelqu'un à dos en trois mots top chorno, Damian semble les maîtriser à fond et Dick désespère parfois de lui inculquer le moindre tact. Il craint particulièrement la rencontre avec Jay : les deux sont suffisamment semblables pour qu'il soit impossible de déterminer s'ils vont s'entendre comme larrons en foire et se trouver un point commun dans l'art de planter des couteaux dans les gens, ou s'ils vont essayer de s'entretuer.  
>« Alors c'est toi Jason, le Robin qui s'en fait chopper et tabasser par le Joker ? Je t'imaginais plus grand. »<br>Vraiment, c'est à croire qu'il fait exprès.

/

Les yeux de Jason se plissent de manière dangereuse et Dick hausse les épaules.  
>« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui l'ai élevé.<br>- T'es sûr que c'est vraiment un Robin ? Il m'a l'air bien teigneux.  
>- M'en parle pas…<br>- Tu n'as encore rien vu, Todd, » provoque Damian.  
>« Et il sait faire autre chose qu'ouvrir son clapet la punaise ? »<br>Dick ceinture Damian à temps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Jay qui esquive en rigolant.  
>« Du calme frangin…<br>- Je ne suis pas ton frère, Todd !  
>- Comment ça Dicky-boy, tu n'as pas encore expliqué à notre petit Robin ce concept merveilleux qu'est la bat-famille ? »<p>

/

« Ce que tu es, c'est un Robin, » explique Jay d'un ton docte a un Damian fulminant et ligoté comme un saucisson. Dick a jeté l'éponge et décidé de laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Il fait (presque) confiance à Jason pour ne pas lui casser totalement Damian et il est à peu près sûr que le morpion n'a pas les capacités d'infliger plus létal qu'un œil au beurre noir à Jay (c'était un beau mouvement cela dit.).  
>Peut-être qu'une discussion les calmera<br>« Tu es le quatrième – bon, cinquième – dans une lignée dysfonctionnelle de piafs. Dick ici présent a un complexe d'abandon digne de Lassie ("Hé !" proteste Dick), je suis le mouton noir de la famille, sorti du droit chemin, tout ça… Tim est notre génie associal-compulsif, Steph est cinglée… et maintenant on a toi, Damian. Y'a de quoi se poser des questions… »  
>Ou pas.<p> 


	11. Sens de l'humour

**Sens de l'humour**

"Faites moi sauter cet immeuble !", rugit Double Face à ses hommes de main. "Et que ça saute !"  
>Le Joker éclate d'un rire ravi, bat des mains.<br>"Et que ça saute ! Ho ! Ha ! Harvey, petit cachottier ! Tu nous avais dissimulé ce sens de l'humour embryonnaire et boiteux ! Ha ! Rien que pour ça je vais t'aider. Les gars ! Aidez les mignons d'Harvey à faire sauter l'immeuble, vous voulez bien ?"  
>Il caresse amoureusement un pain de TNT en s'esclaffant, ignorant le regard meurtrier que lui lance Double Face tandis que les clowns patibulaires se mêlent aux sbires masqués de blanc et noir.<br>"Ha... Et que ça saute !"


	12. The witch dance

_Ecrit pour le Music Writting Meme : Dick Grayson (Batman) - The witch dance, auteur anonyme, puis étendu un peu pour un autre meme._

* * *

><p><strong>The witch dance<strong>

Quand Dick ouvre de nouveau les yeux, sa joue repose sur la terre molle et devant lui, accroupies en demi-cercle, se trouvent une demi douzaine de jeunes femmes nues, éclairées par la lumière d'un feu, qui l'observent avec inquiétude.  
>"Monsieur Nightwing, vous allez bien ?"<br>"Hurg." fait-il.  
>C'est bien sa chance que Mothman l'ai largué en plein milieu de ce qui semble être une réunion du Coven de Gotham.<p>

/

1. Entre Dick et les sorcières, c'est Dick le plus embarrassé : elles le relèvent, l'époussètent et lui indiquent la direction dans laquelle est parti Mothman.  
>Deux d'entre elles se rhabillent et le conduisent en voiture jusqu'à l'endroit où il a laissé sa moto. Elles s'inquiètent qu'il soit contusionné (il est tombé de très haut, quand même) et ne veulent pas le laisser repartir tout de suite.<p>

2. Ils ne se trouvent pas à Gotham strictement parler, mais de l'autre côté de la rivière, dans une forêt à l'intérieur des terres, au Sud de la centrale électrique. Le parc Robinson n'est pas exactement un endroit sûr pour tenir un Coven et communier avec la nature...

3. Après avoir arrêté Mothman et sauvé la centrale, Dick repasse dans la clairière, mais les sorcières sont parties.  
>Le lendemain, les deux jeunes femmes qui l'avaient ramené trouvent des cookies d'Alfred sur leur palier et les mauvais voisins de leurs immeubles se voient mystérieusement rappelés à l'ordre.<p> 


	13. Grace Kelly

_Ecrit pour le Music Writting Meme : Harley Quinn (Batman) & Grace Kelly, de Mika_

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Kelly<br>**

Harleen a toujours été une fille pleine de vie, son papa l'a toujours dit : "Tu peux être qui tu veux ma grande".  
>A défaut de qui elle veut elle est devenu Harley, et la plupart du temps elle ne regrette pas. Mistah J a toujours les idées les plus merveilleuses pour s'occuper, et parfois elle a l'impression qu'il tient a elle autant qu'elle tient à lui.<br>Mais pas toujours, et parfois aussi Harley envie Ivy, si belle et si libre, qui ne dépend de personne pour être ce qu'elle décide d'être.


	14. Bon retour

**Bon retour**

"Bon retour parmi les vivants, ma petite chauve-souris !"  
>Bruce retient une grimace ainsi qu'un mouvement de recul qui n'ont rien à faire chez Batman et fixe le Joker sur le toit de l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue, qui lui fait coucou à grand renfort de battements de bras.<br>Ils sont à cinquante mètres l'un de l'autre, dans la pénombre nocturne de Gotham, et le clown a pourtant réussit à le différentier de Dick du premier coup l'oeil, sans hésitation.  
>"Tu m'as tellement manqué !"<br>Ce n'est pas réciproque.


	15. Interlude Nocturne

_Ecrit pour la communauté LJ mini-reecriture, d'après la fic _Un an entre parenthèses_ de mydaya_

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude Nocturne<strong>  
>Damian avait peut-être mal calculé son coup.<br>Quant il s'était éveillé à quatre heures du matin parce qu'il avait faim, il avait fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait : il avait sonné Pennyworth pour que ce dernier lui prépare à manger. C'est après tout à cela que servaient : a) la sonnette d'appel des domestiques, et b) les domestiques.  
>Mais il avait oublié que Pennyworth n'était pas qu'un simple serviteur (il n'y a avait qu'a voir comment Grayson et Drake se comportaient comme des lopettes en sa présence : "s'il-te-plait, Alfred", "merci, Alfred", "voyons Alf, laisse-moi porter ces sacs, ils sont lourds" et obéissaient quand il donnait des ordres).<br>C'était de l'humble avis de Damian un retournement tout à fait peu naturel de l'ordre des choses (même si bon, les sacs étaient lourds et Pennyworth plus tout jeune), mais quand le majordome avait débarqué avec une inquiétude manifeste dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un pyjama et d'un bonnet de nuit, pour trouver Damian assis sur son lit les bras croisés, exigeant d'être nourrit, il ne s'était pas contenté d'obtempérer comme il aurait dû.  
>Non, Damian avait eu le droit à tout un laïus sur les comportements (et les horaires) acceptables et d'autres trucs qu'il n'avait pas retenu. Puis Pennyworth avait soupiré, dit que maintenant qu'il était debout, autant en profiter. Il avait ensuite fait se lever Damien sous un prétexte fallacieux, et lui avait ordonné de se rendre utile et de passer le balai dans la cuisine pendant qu'il lui préparait quelque chose à manger.<br>Ulcéré, Damian avait bien failli refuser tout net, avant de réaliser que son casse-croûte nocturne s'en trouverait probablement compromis. Après quelques secondes d'intense délibération interne, il avait décidé que son appétit passait dans ce cas précis avant son honneur. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé armé d'un balai plus grand que lui dont il n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement, tandis qu'Alfred mettait du lait à chauffer et farfouillait dans le garde-manger.  
>Si les serviteurs arrivaient à se servir de cet outil infernal ça ne devait pas être au delà des compétences de Damian : hors de question de demander de l'aide. Il avait traqué la poussière avec hargne, jusqu'à ce que le majordome n'interrompe son supplice pour le faire asseoir avec lui à la table de la cuisine.<p>

C'était peut-être super bon, mais la prochaine fois, il se contenterait d'aller fouiller dans le frigo plutôt que de réveiller Pennyworth. 


	16. Une nuit

**Une nuit**

Encore une fois ils se retrouvent sur un toit, drapés de nuit, du murmure de Gotham qui vibre autour d'eux. Encore un fois Dick plaisante et esquive, sourit pour deux quand Batman ne peut se le permettre.  
>Et puis soudain le rituel si profondément ancré est rompu, ils sont plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne le devraient, la main gantée de Dick vient se poser sur la hanche de Batman, une main sur sa nuque et une autre dans le bas de son dos l'attirent, il lève la tête jusqu'à ce que l'angle soit parfait.<br>La cape couvre l'étreinte de leurs corps joints.  
>

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?"  
>Nier ? Retourner à la routine pleine de non-dit et de regards, de chemins non empruntés ? Ou alors... Dick sait ce qu'il veut, mais c'est Batman et un simple baiser ne peux pas tout changer.<br>Il voudrait pouvoir simplement arrêter de penser, l'entrainer après lui et l'embrasser encore, mais... Ils sont ce qu'ils sont, l'un comme l'autre, et il ne peut pas faire ça sans savoir ce que cela signifie pour eux, si ce n'est qu'une aberration dont Bruce décidera qu'elle n'a jamais eu lieu une fois la nuit passée.  
>Batman fait un pas en arrière, les séparant, et Dick sent son coeur se serrer.<br>"On fini la patrouille", murmure t'il, "et on rentre." Il sourit, à peine. "Un toit n'est pas l'endroit idéal."


	17. Les fics BruceDick que je n'écrirai pas

_Pour le meme des Fics que je n'écrirai pas : Bruce/Dick - sortie de placard - coming-out volontaire - soirées mondaines_

* * *

><p><strong>Les fics BruceDick que je n'écrirai pas**

**_La fic que je n'écrirai pas, dans laquelle la Justice League découvre que Bruce et Dick sont ensembles_**

Dans cette fic que je n'écrirai pas, Dick et Bruce sont sorti du placard de force et a l'insu de leur plein gré par le _Gotham Sun_, avec gros titres du genre "BRUCE WAYNE LES PREND AU BERCEAU" et des articles dégueulasses dans lesquels il y a des sous-entendus (tout aussi dégueux) sur Jason et Tim, ainsi que des interrogations existentielles du genre Dick appelle-t-il Bruce "papa" au lit ?  
>Les cours de Wayne Entreprise perdent 15 points en un week-end, le manoir est assiégé de journalistes, et la JLA se pose des questions : (est-ce que c'est un bat-plan tordu dans un but précis mais obscur ?) et si c'est vrai (les photos laissent peu de doutes là dessus) est-ce que ça a commencé quand Dick était encore Robin ? Clark et Diana sont sûr que non, Flash est survolté et stupéfait mais "totalement cool" avec ça, la discussion s'envenime. Dick en a marre de répéter que oui, c'est parfaitement consensuel, non, ce n'est pas incestueux, non ça n'a pas commencé quand il était le pupille de Bruce, ni même longtemps après, et oui, il est parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il fait.<p>

"On pourrait mettre un contrat sur la tête du rédacteur en chef du Gotham Sun", propose Damian, perché sur le dos d'un fauteuil, d'un ton qui laisse supposer qu'il est tout à fait sérieux. "Je connais des gars à la Ligue des Assassins qui pourraient nous faire un prix d'ami..."  
>Dick se frotte les yeux et soupire.<br>"Damian...  
>- En fait c'est pas une mauvaise idée", intervient Tim, acerbe. "Je vote pour."<br>Être si belliqueux ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, mais Dick n'est trouve pas moins sa réaction presque réconfortante.

/

_**Et celle dans laquelle ils font leur coming-out volontairement**_  
>Dans celle là, Clark surprend un jour un moment intime entre Dick et Bruce - le rythme de la respiration de Dick l'inquiète, jusqu'à ce que qu'il réalise que ce n'est pas -ahem- ce type d'effort. Il est affreusement gêné et arrête immédiatement d'écouter, mais il ne peut pas faire semblant de ne rien savoir... A la première occasion, il va voir Dick et a une discussion sérieuse avec lui, sur ce que ça signifie, et s'il va bien... Bruce est l'un de ses plus anciens amis, mais il sait à quel point il peut être compliqué, il ne veut voir ni l'un ni l'autre blessé...<p>

Après ça Dick et Bruce ont une discussion longue et difficile, dans laquelle ils sont obligé de se poser des questions qu'ils avaient jusque là évitées. Ils décident de prendre le risque ensemble, et de faire leur coming-out au terme d'une campagne de com' long terme soigneusement orchestrée, qui commence par une intreview avec Lois Lane dans laquelle Bruce Wayne révèle qu'il est bisexuel.

-  
><em>DP: Bruce, cette année la fondation Wayne a tout spécialement soutenu l'organisation de la Marche des Fiertés de Gotham, et s'est engagé auprès de plusieurs organisations LGTB... Une raison particulière pour ce choix ?<em>  
>BW : Wayne Entreprise a toujours reconnu et accepté la diversité des orientations sexuelles, en offrant notamment à tous ses employés en couple la même couverture médicale, quelque soit leur orientation, et en mettant en place une politique anti-discriminatoire très stricte; mais ce n'est qu'un premier pas, et il y a beaucoup à faire dans ce domaine... C'est un sujet auquel j'ai toujours été particulièrement sensible, et je dois avouer qu'avec le passage des années, je n'ai fait que réaliser à quel point la prévention et l'éducation étaient essentielles...<p>

_DP: Vraiment ?_  
>BW : (il rit) Ha, c'est vrai que que je me suis fait une sacrée réputation de coureur de jupon dans mes jeunes années... Et si jamais vous décidez de quittez votre mari, vous avez mon numéro Lois... Mais disons que j'ai toujours eu un intérêt marqué pour les deux sexes, même si je n'ai pas toujours été prêt à le reconnaître et l'accepter...<p>

_DP : Bruce, êtes vous en train de me dire que vous êtes bisexuel ?_  
>BW : En effet Lois, c'est exactement ce que je viens de dire...<p>

/

_**Bruce, Dick, et les soirées mondaines**_  
>1) Ils détestent ça presque autant l'un que l'autre (mais Dick plus que Bruce, parce que pour lui c'est une corvée : pour Bruce c'est un pan supplémentaire de la mission). Dick déteste ça aussi parce que ça signifie que Brucie est de sortie et qu'il doit le regarder se comporter comme un idiot fini toute la soirée au milieu des sangsues et des prétendantes au rôle de belle-mère... Il arrive qu'il y ait des gens intéressants bien entendu, mais c'est globalement plutôt rare.<p>

2) L'un des rares points positifs de ces soirées, c'est la danse. Il aime danser. Mais même là, il lui faut choisir ses partenaires avec prudence parce qu'elles risquent de : a) ne pas suivre le rythme et danser comme des pieds, b) le coller de bien trop près en espérant séduire le fils à défaut du père.

3) Le jour où il font finalement leur coming-out, Dick traverse la salle de bal et rejoint Bruce sur la piste avant de lui demander de lui accorder cette danse. Au début la cavalière de Bruce pense qu'il lui demande à elle, mais elle déchante très vite quand Dick entraine Bruce dans un tango qui ne laisse strictement aucun doute sur quoi que ce soit.  
>(C'est Dick qui mène.)<p> 


	18. Cohabitations

_Ecrit pour un meme, divers couples et la cohabitation domestique : Bruce/Dick, Damian/Colin, Roy/Dick, Lian_

* * *

><p><strong>Cohabitations<strong>

**_Bruce/Dick, et la cohabitation domestique_**

1. who is the big spoon/little spoon  
>Ca dépend des jours, et du temps qu'ils ont passé séparés. Bruce est un peu plus souvent la grande cuillère, mais comme Dick bouge comme un octopus possédé pendant son sommeil ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps.<p>

2. what is their favorite non-sexual activity  
>A part tabasser les malfrats ? L'entrainement, et les heures passés ensemble à tripatouiller les entrailles de la Batmobile ou de la Blue Bird en discutant à mi-voix, ou parfois dans un silence confortable. Et encore plus depuis que Dick peut se tourner sur une impulsion, et déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Bruce, lui laissant au passage une partie de la tâche de cambouis qui maculait sa joue.<p>

3. who uses all the hot water in the morning  
>Aucun. Le chauffe-eau du manoir pourrait suffire à abreuver un banc de sirènes.<p>

4. what they order from take out  
>Le Thaï ou l'indien à emporter sont rarement compatibles avec le régime alimentaire draconien ultra-protéiné auquel s'astreint l'entièreté de clan. Et de toute façon, Alfred cuisine parfaitement le Thai et l'indien et tout le reste : commander autre chose que des sushi (il y a une exception pour les sushi) serait une insulte suprême tant qu'ils se trouvent au manoir. Par contre, de même que le lait et les cookies de quatre heure du mat' ont toujours été une exception acceptée à la règle, le régime autorise une exception par semaine. Laissé à lui-même, Dick varie ses commandes d'une semaine sur l'autre, mais les rares fois où ils sont ensembles chez Dick, c'est généralement de la cuisine népalaise de la petite boutique au coin de sa rue, dont le cuisinier ne parle même pas anglais et avec lequel Bruce échange toujours quelques mots dans sa langue natale en passant prendre la commande.<p>

5. what is the most trivial thing they fight over  
>L'intérêt d'une cape pour Nightwing. Bruce a tout un tas d'arguments plus raisonnées les uns que les autres, mais Dick est simplement persuadé qu'il en a marre que les super-vilaines laissent balader leurs mains et fassent des remarques sur son postérieur - lequel est il est vrai extrêment avantageux.<p>

6. who does most of the cleaning  
>Alfred.<br>Cela dit, l'appartement de Dick (dans lequel il dors de moins en moins souvent mais qu'il refuse absolument d'abandonner car ce serait valider les pires tendances protectrices /possessives de Bruce) est généralement dans un état de chaos organisé qui poussera sans doute un jour Alfred à sortir les grands moyens et à recruter du personnel de ménage débauché à la CIA, qu'il paiera une fortune et dont le silence sera assuré (et qui sera de toute façon soigneusement surveillé par Oracle durant chaque seconde passée dans l'appartement).

7. who controls what they watch on TV  
>Pour Bruce, chaque minute passée devant le petit écran est du temps investi dans du profiling psychologique ou la création d'une base de donnée de références socio-culturelles qui pourront s'avérer utile pour résoudre la prochaine énigme de l'Homme Mystère.<br>Dick aussi à ses bases de données, mais il choisit prudemment ses combats, et quand ils sont ensembles c'est Bruce qui détient la télécommande. Si la mission exige qu'ils regardent American Idol, qui est-il pour refuser ?  
>(Par contre ça ne l'empêche pas de faire des commentaires).<p>

8. who's the one to always push to go out for a change  
>S'il fallait écouter Bruce, ils ne sortiraient jamais, ou alors seulement pour faire de la figuration à la liste interminable de galas et autres soirées de charité qui émaillent l'emploi du temps de Bruce Wayne. C'est toujours une opération minutieusement planifiée que de convaincre Bruce de se laisser aller suffisamment pour s'offrir une soirée rien qu'à lui - à eux - plutôt que dédiée à la maîtresse intransigeante qu'est Gotham.<br>Tim, Damian et les Bird of Prey assurent les patrouilles, avec la promesse expresse de les contacter en cas de besoin ; après d'âpres négociations, Bruce est autorisé à conserver son communicateur de la JLA, mais Alfred confisque téléphones et autres engins électroniques susceptibles de les arracher à leur soirée. Et une fois la cave abandonnée à reculons, ils sont simplement tous les deux. Parfois Bruce emmène Dick dans un grand restaurant au service parfait et discret, où sous le couvert d'un dîner père et fils ils peuvent se faire du pied sous la nappe. Plus souvent encore, ils sortent incognitos, casquettes et bousons élimés, suffisamment grimés pour ne pas être reconnaissables, et alors ils ne sont qu'un couple normal qui va au cinéma, après avoir pris un steak dans un dinner.  
>Et parfois aussi ils ne sortent pas du tout, Bruce étend Dick sur les draps et prend son temps pour explorer son corps, la géographie changeante de ses cicatrices, la palette toujours plus large des réactions qu'il peut lui arracher, jusqu'à ce que Dick supplie, implore l'autorisation de bouger, ou la prenne pour lui-même et inverse leurs positions, fiévreux et désespéré.<p>

9. who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working  
>Alfred, encore une fois. Bruce comme Dick seraient parfaitement capables d'ignorer le froid, ou pire, de le traiter comme une nouvelle forme d'entrainement à la résistance dans des conditions extrêmes.<p>

10. who steals the blankets  
>Une fois qu'il est endormi (en compagnie de Bruce ; c'est tout à fait une autre histoire s'il s'est couché seul et ne s'attend pas à avoir de la visite), Dick se transforme en un sorte de ventouse humaine qui ne se détache qu'au bout de quelques heures puis qui se contorsionne dans tous les sens et fini par entrainer les couvertures avec lui en roulant.<br>Mais comme il finit toujours par venir se remettre contre Bruce, ce n'est pas si terrible.

11. who leaves their stuff around  
>Dick a son propre appartement en plus de sa chambre au manoir, mais pour compenser et apaiser les inquiétudes de Bruce qui (même s'il met un point d'honneur à ne pas le montrer) est persuadé dans un coin de lui-même qu'il va s'envoler d'un instant à l'autre, il sème ses affaires partout dans le manoir : un pull dans le salon, un bouquin entamé sur une table basse, des paires de chaussures qui trainent sous le lit de Bruce, une brosse à dents et son champoing dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de ce dernier…<br>Alfred fait les gros yeux, ordonne les chaussures par paires et drape proprement le pull sur le dos d'une chaise, mais ne range jamais rien.

12. who remembers to buy the milk  
>Alfred.<br>Mais il a au moins entrainé Dick à ne pas remettre les bouteilles vides dans le frigo.

13. who remembers anniversaries  
>Pendant très longtemps, les anniversaires dans la vie de Bruce ont été plutôt négatifs - mais néanmoins observées avec une attention scrupuleuse chaque année.<br>Depuis l'arrivée de Dick, puis l'élargissement de la famille, les nouveaux anniversaires se sont successivement ajoutés (et gare à qui voudrait y échapper).

(Conclusion : heureusement qu'Alfred est là.)

/

_**Damian/Colin et la cohabitation domestique**_  
>Dans un futur où ils sont collocs et plus si affinité.<p>

1. who is the big spoon/little spoon  
>Généralement Damian, mais seulement une fois que Colin est endormi.<p>

2. what is their favorite non-sexual activity  
>Se ballader dans Gotham. Damian a beau se targuer de maîtriser le plan de la ville sur le bout des doigts, Colin connaît des tas de raccourcis, de boutiques d'occase hors du chemin dont il connaît les propriétaires, de coins rien qu'à lui qu'il prend plaisir à faire découvrir à Damian.<p>

3. who uses all the hot water in the morning  
>Après avoir vécu dans le palais de son grand-père puis au manoir Wayne, Damian a un peu de mal avec le concept de ballon d'eau chaude et la notion d'en laisser pour les autres.<br>Colin contourne généralement le problème en le rejoignant sous la douche (c'est une excellente excuse si Damian proteste).

4. what they order from take out  
>Des pizzas. Extra chorizo pour Colin, hallal pour Damian.<p>

5. what is the most trivial thing they fight over  
>Du point de vue de Damian : le loyer. Il ne voit vraiment pas pourquoi Colin insiste à payer sa part. Mais il n'en démord pas et du coup Damian est est obligé de créer des fausses factures tous les mois (aucune chance que Colin puisse aligner la moitié du loyer de l'appartement qu'ils partagent même avec son salaire de pigiste et sa bourse). Franchement, Damian est fils de millionnaire, faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose, non ? Mais non, Colin a des principes et tout et tout, il ne veut pas être entretenu. N'importe quoi.<br>Du point de vue de Colin : le débat pour savoir qui d'entre Chuck Norris et Batman gagnerait.

6. who does most of the cleaning  
>Sous la houlette implacable d'Alfred, Damian a appris à passer le balai et les bases de l'entretien d'une maison. Colin a peut-être vécu seul plus longtemps, mais lui a tout apris sur le tas, alors que même si Damian faisait mine de ne rien écouter, il a quand même retenu bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et à sa grande honte, il en sait à présent assez pour être une parfaite femme au foyer. Alfred serait fier.<br>(Mais c'est quand même Colin le plus à cheval d'eux deux sur l'hygiène de la cuisine et de la salle de bain.)

7. who controls what they watch on TV  
>Colin. Damian préfère l'internet.<p>

8. who's the one to always push to go out for a change  
>Colin. Un peu comme son père, Damian à du mal à voir ce que l'on pourait bien faire le soir, à part aller tabasser des malfrat.<p>

9. who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working  
>Colin, parce que lâcher Damian sur la pauvre femme serait vraiment une réponse disproportionnée.<p>

10. who steals the blankets  
>Colin. Son métabolisme accéléré par les drogues de Crane brûle très vite l'énergie, et il a généralement froid la nuit. Damian se relève pour aller chercher le plaid sur le canapé et l'étend sur eux deux avant de venir se serrer contre Colin.<p>

11. who leaves their stuff around  
>Colin. Ses années formatrices au sein de la ligue des Assasins ont laissé Damian avec un sens de l'ordre plutôt aiguisé, et de toute manière il n'a pas tant d'affaires que ça.<p>

12. who remembers to buy the milk  
>Damian, parce qu'il tient à son désormais traditionnel verre de lait chaud en rentrant de partouille.<p>

13. who remembers anniversaries  
>Colin.<br>(Damian aime à prétendre qu'il est au dessus de tout ça, même s'il n'oublie jamais leur anniversaire, et ceux de Colin, Dick et son père. (Il connait aussi celui de Tim, mais il met un point d'honneur à l'ignorer.))

/

_**Roy/Dick et la cohabitation domestique**_  
>AU à la sauce "Lian a deux papas"<p>

1. who is the big spoon/little spoon  
>Roy, mais Dick gigotte trop pour qu'il puisse le tenir longtemps.<p>

2. what is their favorite non-sexual activity  
>Siroter une bière, installés sur un toit à discuter et depuis que Lian est là, les ballades au parc le samedi après-midi.<p>

3. who uses all the hot water in the morning  
>Ni l'un ni l'autre. Par contre, quand ils sont tous les deux dans la douche c'est une autre affaire.<p>

4. what they order from take out  
>Des pizzas divisées en deux avec des garnitures plus improbables les unes que les autres genre figue-oignons-chorizomozarella-jambon-ananas.

5. what is the most trivial thing they fight over  
>Comment appeler leur centre d'oppération joint : la BatarrowCave ? L'ArrowbatCave ? La BowCave ? etc<p>

6. who does most of the cleaning  
>Roy, mais c'est seulement parce que sinon Lian se roule sans aucun regret dans la poussière, et tripote tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, peu importe sa dangerosité potentielle ou sa propreté douteuse.<p>

7. who controls what they watch on TV  
>Lian, et la réponse est : les chaînes de dessin animé, ou "le Monde de Nemo" pour la 304eme fois... Sinon, l'idée que Roy a des programmes appropriés pour une petite fille est parfois un peu nébuleuse, et au bout de quelques cas douteux, Dick a mis en place un droit de veto (qu'il n'utilise que finalement rarement).<p>

8. who's the one to always push to go out for a change  
>Lian. Au parc, au zoo, au terrain de jeu, chez son ami Peter, chez oncle Dick (ou grand-père Bruce) à Gotham... Elle a la bougeotte cette petite.<p>

9. who calls up the super/landlord when the heat's not working  
>L'un ou l'autre? Leur proprio les adore tous les deux et apporte toujours des gâteaux pour Lian quand elle passe les voir.<p>

10. who steals the blankets  
>Lian. Elle s'installe entre eux deux, et fini dieu sait comment la nuit emmitouflée dans un petit nid douillet de couvertures.<p>

11. who leaves their stuff around  
>Un appartement que partagent deux super-héros à mi-temps et une petite tornade de six ans n'a aucune chance d'être niquel. Du moins c'est ce que se dit Dick quand son Alfred interieur se fait un peu trop pressant et qu'il commence à avoir honte du désordre qui règne...<p>

12. who remembers to buy the milk  
>Ils prennent des tours pour faire les courses, mais en bonne chauve-souris bien organisée, c'est Dick qui tient la liste à jour.<p>

13. who remembers anniversaries  
>Dick se souvient de tous les anniversaires. Roy juste de ceux qui comptent.<p> 


	19. Un fait inintéressant à propos de la Bat

**Un fait inintéressant à propos de la Batfamille : Tim**

Tim est du genre à corriger les pages Wikipédia au contenu erroné pour le plaisir.  
>Quand il est devenu Robin il a dû abandonner faute de temps, mais il a gardé ses identifiants de contributeur et parfois, quand il est en convalescence ou épuisé mais trop ivre d'adrénaline pour pouvoir espérer dormir, il passe quelques heures à créer ou compléter des pages Wikipédia.<p>

Il est loin le temps où personne ne croyait en l'existence de Batman et où les habitants de Métropolis tout auréolés de la possession de Superman se riaient de ces pauvres Gothamites, réduits à s'inventer un spectre en forme de chauve-souris en guise de héros. Mais un peu de désinformation ne fait jamais de mal (c'est du moins la justification parfaitement rationnelle que Tim a donné à Dick la fois où ce dernier l'a surpris), et parfois aussi il se connecte en anonyme, sur une ip à l'adresse intraçable, et ajoute aux fiches de Batman et Robin sur les détails et les témoignages les plus obscurs et les plus débridés (étayés par de fausses sources très convaincantes, parce que quand il fait les choses il les fait bien), les rumeurs les plus improbables et les plus tirées par les cheveux qu'il puisse imaginer.  
>(Tim a une imagination débordante.)<p> 


	20. Lettre à Bruce

_lettre posthume de Dick à Bruce (probablement post-RIP)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lettre à Bruce<strong>

Bruce, je…

Il parait qu'écrire une lettre a la personne disparue est sensé aidé le processus de deuil, donc voilà.  
>Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Gotham va bien, ou du moins aussi bien qu'elle puisse aller sans toi. Hier on a arrêté un plan débile du Music Meister qui consistait à faire chanter - littéralement - le maire de la ville. Je m'occupe de Damian, il est difficile mais il n'a essayé de tuer personne depuis presque deux semaines donc je considère que les choses s'améliorent.<br>Tim… Tim est persuadé que tu es en vie. On s'est disputé a cause de ça, il est parti.  
>Je me suis comporté comme un idiot, je sais. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, c'est pas que je ne crois pas en toi, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de courir après des ombres, d'être autre chose que Batman si je veux protéger Gotham. Et je ne peux pas faire ça si je crois que tu es vivant, si je continue à te chercher en même temps.<br>Parfois j'ai l'impression que chaque seconde durant laquelle je ne suis pas Batman, quelqu'un meurt alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher. C'était déjà comme ça à Blüdhaven, d'une certaine manière, mais pas autant, pas comme ça. Là c'est Gotham, tu me l'as confiée.  
>Ce n'est pas une question de foi, c'est une question de devoir, je crois que tu comprendrais. Je ne peux pas me permettre de croire que tu es vivant. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'espérer et d'être déçu. C'est ma mission à présent.<p>

J'espère que je suis à la hauteur, je fais de mon mieux.  
>tu me manques<p>

Dick


	21. Dommages

**Dommages**

"Masse d'arme, monsieur ?" interroge Alfred en découvrant les marques noircies dont la lente éclosion marbre le flanc de Bruce quand ce dernier retire son costume avec des gestes précautionneux.  
>Bruce lui tourne le dos mais il n'a pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que son sourcil droit est haussé, son expression simultanément flegmatique et pincée. Honnêtement, son intonation dit tout.<br>"Fléau", corrige-t-il en testant l'ampleur des mouvements qu'il peut se permettre avant que la douleur ne compromette sa mobilité.  
>"Suis-je bête", rétorque Alfred avec une sécheresse digne du désert de Gobi, "pardonnez-moi, Maître Bruce. L'identification précise de l'arme qui vous a probablement fêlé trois côtes était bien évidemment l'objet de ma remarque..."<p> 


	22. Bat-ménagerie

**Bat-ménagerie**

Dick a parfois sérieusement douté du fait que Damian soit récupérable - même s'il a toujours gardé ses hésitations pour lui, inutile de mettre de l'eau au moulin de Tim ou d'inquiéter inutilement Bruce).  
>L'enfant était brillant, oui, talentueux et motivé, mais aussi bien trop prompt à la violence, toute capacité d'empathie, de pité, brûlée hors de lui par la Ligue des Assassins avant même qu'il atteigne les dix ans.<br>Et pourtant, il a avec Titus des mots durs mais aussi des geste toujours doux, des moments de jeu où il n'est qu'un enfant avec son chien ; il a trouvé en lui l'indignation nécessaire pour s'élever contre le sort réservé à une simple vache. Il a aussi des liens humains qui se construisent lentement, Steph, Colin, Cassandra, Alf, Dick lui-même... Mais c'est en voyant Damian avec ses animaux que Dick sait qu'il ira bien.

/

L'attention de Damian est difficile à retenir, souvent conditionnée par le potentiel destructeur de son objet, le défi, la rivalité ou, plus rarement, l'alliance potentielle qu'il peut en tirer.  
>Titus est un dogue allemand de 75 kilo, ce qui l'enlèverait tout net de la catégorie "inoffensif", même si Damian ne l'avait pas dressé à faire plus que rapporter le bâton... Mais Bat-Cow est une vache, ni plus ni moins. Pas spécialement intelligente, pas spécialement dangereuse (même si un coup de sabot peut faire mal), même pas laitière, et guère utile à faire plus que ruminer l'herbe de la pâture nouvellement créée à l'arrière du manoir.<br>Mais elle accueille Damian en trottant vers lui pour fourrager dans ses poches, salue son départ d'un meuglement, et c'est déjà bien plus que le garçon ne lui en demande.

/

"L'abandonner ? et puis quoi encore ?"  
>Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Bat-Cow trouve un foyer à l'arrière du manoir au grand dam de l'équipe de jardinage qui voit disparaitre la symétrie du jardin à la française et s'élever une petite étable à la place des hortensias. Quelques mois après, elle est rejointe par les dindons de Thanksgiving soustraits aux plans machiavéliques du Pingouin et que Damian refuse tout net de laisser entre les mains des autorités.<br>"Ils vont les manger !"  
>A ce stage, une étudiante vétérinaire agricole (la fille d'un des jardiniers), est engagée pour passer voir la petite ménagerie à intervalles réguliers et s'assurer que tout le monde va bien.<br>"Elle s'ennuie probablement, toute seule", fait elle remarquer un matin à Damian en regardant Bat-Cow poursuivre l'un des dindons.  
>Un peu de négociation et deux jours plus tard, Dick se retrouve à chaperonner une visite à la fourrière de la SPA la plus proche en se disant qu'il est sur une pente sacrément savonneuse.<p> 


End file.
